Dangerous Data
by zoloswordsman
Summary: TechnusXOC Technus is an evil ghost master of thechnology. Can a girl named Autumn try and reprogram him? T for kissing.


**Dangerous Data**

**CHAPTER 1**

Autumn yawned and got up from her bed and looked at her giant computer screen of Cartoon World. Nothing bad happening. Everything was quiet today. Actuaally it was 2 weeks of quiet. So Autumn could relax. But she had enough of relaxing now and wanted some action. But nobody was busy at the moment or planning anything evil.

"Hmm...well everyone doesn't want to spend time with me. That's ok." she said to herself and started to draw. It was 5 to 10 pages of drawing till she got bored. What now? she didn't want to ruin the peace in C-World. She paced around her room to think. But while she was thinking, she didn't notice that SOMEONE came in her computer, reading files secretly. She decided to get out the Rulebook and review the rules. Most of them she hated becaue she said hey weren't fair.

After 30 minutes of reading, she closed it and yawned, "Dang! What a boring 2 weeks with no action! Are they waiting for me to let my guard down? Heck no way! They'll get impatient and attack anyways!" She said out loud. She then stared at her computer which was sparking. "Huh!?"

Closer and closer she got to the screen. It shocked her. Yelping, she jumped back. "What is wrong here!?" Then she heard a laugh she recognized. Who else was abloe to hack into her computer like this? No other than a certain ghost of technology.

"Technus! Get out! How DARE you hack into my computer and read my files!!"

The ghost came out and laughed, meaning he got what he wanted.

"Foolish human child! I, TECHNUS, have ALL the data I need now!! And YOU can't STOP me!"  
He was about to monologue, but saw Autumn's keyboard which captures ghosts and monsters in it.

"Hey! No! Don't do that!"  
Autumn started playing the Danny Phantom theme song and the keyboard glowed and started to suck the ghost inside who was screaming.

"NO! I'LL GET OUT!! I SWEAR!!!" Too bad he couldn't escape from THIS electronic instrument. 2 hours later, she heard him whining and yelling, commanding her to let him out.

For 2 hours, he had been trying to find a way out, but gave up. The only way was for HER to do it.

"AUTUMN! PLEASE!"

That was a first he used her name...and he ALSO said please. She didn't trust him though. She did NOT want him to spread any of her info around. Not because of embarrassment, (she wasn't embarrassed) but it was not right for everyone to know anything that might stop her or her firends.

She was the Protector of Cartoon World after all.

She sighed and stood in front of the keyboard. "Tech, tell me this then...why did you want the data?"  
"YOU THINK I'M GONNA TELL YOU!? MY RIVAL!?"

Autumn pushed a button on her keyboard, sending an electrical shock to the ghost who yelped.

"Then do YOU think I will let you out WITHOUT telling me the truth?" she replied.

He decided to tell her the truth. what could she do anyways? He had it in his databanks and she can't get it back. "I was gonna use it to find flaws in you and your friends."

Autumn smirked and chuckled, "Hey Tecchy, WHY would I list ANY weaknesses on there anyways? I got it all up in MY databanks." She pointed to her head.

"Ok! I told you!" He said in defeat. She pushed the pipe organ button and played the Bad News theme that we all know. Those 11 minor notes meaning bad news is coming or happening.

She played it, releasing Technus who laughed in her face.

"THANKS! BYE!" He left the room. Autumn frowned sadly. If only he could have stayed or she go with him. She REALLY needed some action to fight or watch a fight at least.

"I shoulda BEGGED him to fight me." she thought aloud, and then turned off her computer, then layued on her bed, staring at the ceiling. She started to have feelings for the ghost. In which I mean, she cared about him. She didn't want him to get TOO badly injured thaat he can't repair himself or never be able to fight again.

Without the villians, there was no need for her anymore. She would just be a normal girl again. She then sat up with wide eyes. "WHAT IF THAT WAS THE PLAN!? WHAT IF THAT IS WHAT IS HAPPENING RIGHT NOW!?" If all the villians had changed their ways, then she would be out of a job. This would suck for her. But then again, if so, it could be a trick. Once she'd leave, they could revert back to their old evil ways. But of course she would come right back if that ever happened. But what could she do?

"I think...and everyone will HATE me for this but...maybe I'll start a riot and cause a bit of trouble so I can fight some evil. It's like the only way right now." She got up and paced again, "But WHO do I know, that would get angry enough and lose his cool so quickly?"

She looked at her C-World phonebook. There was a section for the villians. (Yeah new addition.)

Would she DARE call on a villian to fight her? If they got bored would THEY do the same? Hmm...

The minutes passed and sun set came. Autumn was thumbing through it. She decided to look at the Danny Phantom section with the evil ghosts. The box ghost was too lame. GhostWriter was better than her at poetry, but he envied her rhyming skills which in that the 2 were equally matched. Vlad might take it too far so would Skulker if she made a wrong move...Johnny 13 was unlucky, Deserei was in jail waith some others. and Evil Danny was too powerful at the moment. Ember was a good singer, but Autumn didn't want to fight a female ghost right now anyways. Her eyes fell on the name "Nicolai Technus".

Well, he had just stolen data from her. So this wouldn't be THAT bad. she needed a way to retaliate and get revenge on him. She dialed his #.

"WHO IS THIS!? WHO DARES CALL ON TECHNUS!?" came a loud voice from the other side of the line.

"Yo Tecchy baby...you forgot some data I have." Autumn replied.

"WHAT!? HOW COULD I MISS?" He went through the line and appeared over her.

"Let's just say you need an upgrade." she said pulling out a disk and waving it.

He smirked, "Fool! I am NOT going to fall for THAT!"

"Fine. Guess I will upgrade...MYSELF!"

"But YOU'RE not...you don't have microchips in you!"

"No, but I DO have data in my mind to destroy you!"

That did it. Technus smirked and possesed her body. "Oh yeah human!? It's the OTHER way around! Like they say "The shoe is on the other foot", it's "The data is in the other file!"

He laughed evily and upgraded himself.

Then he broke the disk in half and, still in her body, flew away.

He entered the Ghost Zone and was planning to experiment on the girl. So he went to his lab, got out of her body, shocked her unconcious, and layed her body on a table. It was time to see what made this human tick. She had powers beyond his imagination, and he wanted it.

He examined her breathing as if sleeping. He then began to realize how...nice she looked. How cute she was. He removed her glasses and stared at her closed eyes. His eyes trailed down to her lips, he removed a glove and lightly touched them. So soft, but a bit chapped. He started getting thoughts of kissing her in his mind. He shook all of those out and continued to focus on the experiment. His bare hand then fell onto her hand. So small, yet powerful with a ounch whenever she would swing it at him or another rival. What were these feelings in him now!?

"What I would do to just...that can't happen! GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF TECHNUS! You are an evil Master of all things electronic and beeping!" He stared at her chest. Too bad she wasn't electronic...or WAS she? When he was inside her, he barely noticed her powers and functions. But she did have something electronic, he felt it when he was in her. (It was the Transformer mode)

"Wait...if I could get her powers, maybe I can find out what THAT power is too." He was deeply interested in her now. He was about to put back on his glove when her hand grabbed it.

He jerked a bit from the surprise, but found out that it must have been a reflex from the girl. He then took hold of his glove, but her hand wouldn't let go of it. He pulled but to no avail. She started to arch her body upward and moaned as she stretched like she had been asleep for ages.

Her eyes opened, meeting the sunglasses of her kidnapper. Technus was speechless right now. He didn't want to knock her out again. He didn't want her to hurt anymore. He stood up straight and looked away. Autumn let go of his glove, but he let go of it too. The 2 were at a loss for words. Autumn stared at his back which was to her as he stared at his feet.

She then found her voice, "Technus? Were you about to experiment on me?"  
He nodded slowly and turned to her frowning, But not anymore. I can't do it. You're so fragile and cute and small and-!"

"Back up! ...Do you think I'm...cute?" she blushed as did he when he nodded again.

He didn't understand love. Yet he was feeling it. He put his bare hand over his chest. If he had a heart, it would be beating hard.

Autumn got on her hands and knees and grabbed his chest, "I'll show you what love is like."

She pulled him into a kiss. He then wrapped his arms around her and returned the kiss. Soon, he was on his back on the table, with his arms still locked around her and the 2 had fallen asleep.

**CHAPTER 2**

Morning came and the 2 were now coming out of the Ghost Zone. Autumn was in Danny Phantom's world right now. She waved goodbye to the Master Ghost of Technology and went on her way. She was 2 blocks away from the Fenton house she had left, when a pair of arms grabbed her and dragged her in an alley. She struggled, but something was wrong. She couldn't summon her powers!! It was like she lost them again or they were locked.

Meanwhile, Technus was laughing evily to himself, for he had locked the girl's powers with his "venomous" kiss. It was a tasteless poision he put into her mouth. His plan had worked. She fell for it. Now when she gets in trouble, he can go "rescue" her now that she trusts him. He quickly put his cape back on which the 2 had used as a blanket while they slept. But then he stared at his bare green hand that held his empty glove. He remembered yesterday at that moment in time and frowned. But then he shook that off and put the glove on and went for the "rescue".

He saved her and took her beaten body back to his lab. She was barley concious. He layed her down on the table and re-examined her. She saw his smirk and knew that he must have tricked her. Tears welled up in her eyes. "Tech...nus...! W-W-Whyyy...?"

"You foolish human child! It was I who had neutralized your powers!" He told her about the venom and she immediatley burst out crying. He ignored this and got a syringe.

She saw it and yelped, but he strapped her down and held it close to her arm.

"This is revenge! I am going to analyze you and take your powers for my OWN! Then NO ONE will stop me!"

He stuck her arm, sucking some blood out of it with the syringe. She cried and yelled, but he kept ignoring her. He was about to shock her again, but then she yelled something that made him freeze up.

"I LOVED YOU! I TRUSTED YOU!"

He stared down at her a bit confused. How could she trust and love a ghost like him for all he did to her!? He stared at her tear-filled eyes which were looking into his own with a bit of fear. Then he looked at her lips, which were still soft, but chapped. The girl was helpless in this state and it was his fault.

He then sighed and took his hand and wiped her tears away. He started going soft on her, and he was still confused.

"Autumn..." He used her name again, "You love and trust the wrong one. I am a bad ghost. The only GOOD ghost is the ghost child Danny Phantom."

Autumn knew this, but..."That may be true Tech,...but in every ghost I see, I believe there is GOODNESS in them as well."

He didn't want to smile at this. He refused to smile. He took her hand that he had touched before, and rubbed it. "You may be right." He then noticed his lips forming a small smile. He couldn't hold it back. So he just smiled more. She smiled as well. He injected her blood back in her, freed her, then pulled her close to him, his cape covering her back.

"I'm sorry...for once in my ghostly afterlife." he replied.  
She stayed relaxed in his arms until she remembered, "Hey Tecchy?" She pushed herself up from his chest, "What about my powers?" He immediatley kissed her again, giving her the antidote in her mouth. He then held her for a bit longer. He finally felt like he knew what love was.

"So is this love?"  
"No. Not TRUE love..." she replied, "True love is for anyone. You can love friends, family, even strangers. People you care about and want to protect. Not lustful love. That's not love at all actually. Love is a verb. I love my friends. I protect them and vice versa. We care about eachother. No romance in that. We don't need romance when it comes to love like this. I call it Brotherly Love. The kind Jesus had for us all when he died on the cross. How can anyone NOT be awestruck like that!? People don't have the fear of God in them anymore and take it for granted. That ain't right in my opinion."

Autumn then realized that she was kind of preaching to an evil ghost. Her rival. But she didn't care. She had to get it off her chest. "And that's that."

Technus was amazed at this girl's speech. He finally understood and decided to change his evil ways. Autumn sensed this and smiled. Then he caarried her to the Ghost Portal and she went through. "You can still be evil if you wish Tech. It's your character. What would the show Danny Phantom be without a cool evil technology ghost like you?"

He nodded. "True!" Then she suddenly decided to enrage him a bit, to get him back to his notrmal self.

"BTW...By the way, if you wanted my powers, you could have ASKED and I would have shared them." she smirked.

"WHAT!? WHY YOU LITTLE-!" *SLAM* She had closed the portal on him. He banged on it and yelled, "I'LL HAVE MY REVENGE YOU WELP! I WILL GET BACK AT YOU!"

Autumn laughed out loud, "I WOULDN'T HAVE IT ANY OTHER WAY TECH!" she replied, "YOU'RE STILL AWESOME IN MY BOOKS!"

He stopped yelling and had smiled as he was heading back to his lab, "Thanks human-...Autumn."

The 2 would fight another day.

As soon as Autumn came to the center of C-World, tons of villans came at her.

"So I WAS right! Ya'll were gonna WAIT until my guard was down, but that's impossible so ya'll got impatient and decided to attack me at once eh?" She smiled, confusing the enemies, "YES! YAY! FINALLY I GET SOME FIGHTING ACTION!" She and her friends all fought proudly.

Technus put down his phone book of villains and hung up. He was the one who had called all the villans to fight her. He smirked, "Have fun while you can human. Soon it will be MY turn."

"No it won't! It'll be MY turn!" Skulker yelled with all the other evil ghosts.

Soon, all the ghosts were fighting eachother. Who will win? YOU DECIDE!!!!

**END**


End file.
